Short Professor Layton Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk.
1. Emmy's Breakfast

Because Hershel Layton had been very busy lately, he left Emmy Altava in charge of Luke. The two of them had gone on a new adventure without the professor. Both of them were staying in a nice hotel room. It was early morning, and the sun had risen. Emmy, wearing just yellow bra and panties got out of bed and went to were Luke was sleeping.

"Good morning, Luke." she said.  
"Good morning, Emmy." answered Luke, rubbing his eyes.  
"You better get up," said Emmy, "today is going to be a big day."

Luke managed to get himself out of bed. He was excited for what awaited him that day. For a while, he wanted Emmy to eat him. He fantasized about it for several nights. The day before, he finally he asked her if she would do it and she accepted his request. He found Emmy sitting in a chair and walked over to her.

"You ready to be my breakfast?" asked Emmy.  
"Yes!" answered Luke, who was very excited.  
Emmy grabbed Luke's sides and slowly pushed him toward her face as she slowly began to open her mouth. She had managed to get all of his face inside. He could see the back of her throat, which he would soon go down. Luke continued to let Emmy swallow him.  
He was enjoying himself. The feel of Emmy's tongue along with the saliva covering his entire head now made him feel really good.

Emmy swallowed further. Emmy had swallowed past Luke's neck. She was really enjoying her willing breakfast. Luke couldn't wait to reach her stomach, so he started wiggling to help go down her throat faster. Now, Emmy had all of Luke inside of her. His feet were in her mouth as the rest of his body slipped into her stomach.

With one more gulp, Luke landed in Emmy's stomach, splashing in her acid a bit. Luke began to feel warm. Luke was happy inside of her stomach and now he would wait for her to digest him like he had asked her to do. Emmy rubbed her belly, happy to have Luke inside of it. Both of them enjoyed his digestion.


	2. Emmy's Puzzle

"I have a puzzle for you." said Emmy Altava, sitting on a couch in the professor's office, while only wearing a yellow bra and panties.  
"A gentleman must never walk away from a puzzle." responded Hershel Layton, "What is this puzzle of  
yours?"  
"Come over here if you want to solve it." said Emmy.

Layton walked over to the couch where she was. She opened her mouth and began to swallow him! He started to wiggle a bit but that only caused him to slide in further. Emmy was loving how it felt and proceeded to send him deeper inside of her until he finally landed inside of her stomach.

-Puzzle 225: Emmy's Belly-

Emmy laid back on the couch and began to rub her extended belly and felt Layton struggle a bit. Layton kept wiggling inside of her hoping to escape, but it wasn't working. The walls just wrapped around him like a blanket and then he realized it felt... good?

"What's the point of this 'puzzle', Emmy?" asked Layton.  
"The rules of this puzzle are letting me digest you." she answered.  
"This is crazy!" he exclaimed.  
"If you don't want a painful digestion, I'd reccomend you stop struggling." suggested Emmy.  
"Wh-what!?" responded Layton.  
"Things will be a lot easier if you just sit there and let me digest you." said Emmy.

"Why did you do this!?"  
"I wanted to know what you tasted like and it was worth it!"  
"You're insane."  
"Professor, didn't you always say you'd help a lady in need? I really needed to know how you tasted."  
"Well, I... can't argue with that."  
"Good. Now don't struggle and you'll enjoy your digestion."

Emmy continued to rub her belly that contained the professor. The professor was a little unhappy about the situation, but there was no way out. At least he wouldn't suffer a painful digestion...


	3. Claire's Puzzle

"Hershel, I have a puzzle for you." said Claire, who was wearing just a brown bra and panties.  
"What is it, Claire?" asked Hershel.  
"Come over here and I'll show it to you."  
"Okay, then." he said.

He walked over to his girlfriend who opened her mouth wide and began to swallow him! He was shocked! ...However, he was madly in love with this woman and just let her. She just continued to swallow further until eventually getting him to her stomach.

-Puzzle 153: Digestion-  
Hershel just felt the warm walls around him and sat still. Claire was rubbing her massive belly, enjoying her meal. Hershel didn't understand any of this. It felt pleasant to him somehow.

"Claire, what was the point of this?" asked Hershel.  
"I was hungry, so I swallowed you." answered Claire.  
"Please, Claire... I-" stared Hershel.

"The point of the puzzle is to let me digest you," said Claire, "can you handle that?"  
"I don't want to-" started Hershel.  
"Oh, you won't die." interrupted Claire, "You'll just become a part of me."  
"I really don't know how to feel about this."

Hershel was inside of Claire's belly for hours. Over time, he was eventually digested and made Claire's boobs larger. She squeezed them a bit, remembering her wonderful prey.


	4. Emmy and the Sea Monster

Emmy Altava was a beautiful young woman with thick, wavy, brown hair and oval black eyes. At the moment, she was wearing a yellow bikini. The top covered up a large portion of her breasts, everywhere but the top that revealed a lot of it. Their was a slight breeze that she felt walking through Misthallery on her way to the ocean. She stood at the edge of the water for a few seconds.

Then, grey-blue sea creature appeared that had a manatee-like face, but the size of a lochness monster. Emmy stood still as the creature moved its face closer. The creature sniffed her before opening its mouth, and Emmy walked inside and sat down on the creature's tongue.

Emmy felt the creatures warm breath and its wet tongue on her bottom. Then, the tongue started tossing her around a bit, getting saliva all over her. Emmy loved how it felt to have the creatures saliva slip between her boobs, and the creature was enjoying her taste.

Soon, Emmy's entire body was covered in saliva. The creature's tongue tossed her toward the throat, sending her on a trip down its esophagus. She slid down very quickly. All of her had successfully landed in the creature's stomach.

She sat up straight, with her back against a slimy wall. The stomach acid was halfway to her breasts. Emmy felt very comfortable inside of this sea monster. She just remained still as it began to digest her. She would enjoy the remainder of her day.


	5. The Golden Apple

"This must be the top floor." said professor Hershel Layton.  
"So we might be standing in the same room as the Golden Apple at this very moment?!" exclaimed Luke, with excitement.  
"I've been waiting for you." said a female voice.

A young girl wearing a white dress, an orange head scarf (like a hood), and pair of round red glasses.

"It's... it's you." said Luke.

Flora took the head scarf off, and then slowly took her glasses off.

"Augh!" responded Luke, in shock, when he realized who she was, "What's this?! What's going on here?!"  
"My boy," answered Hershel, "What you see here is the "Golden Apple" herself."  
"You're... the Golden Apple?!" reacted Luke, "Professor, you knew about this?"  
"I had an inkling." answered Layton, "Don't you see how genius it is, though? The will was written so one worthy could eat the golden apple."

"H-huh!?" responded Luke.  
"My boy," said the professor, "with what you've encountered over the years. Can you really say that this is that  
strange?"  
"O-oh." said Luke.  
"Y-yes. My name is Flora." the girl said, "I've been waiting here in the tower for so long."

"Were you locked up in here the whole time?" asked Luke.  
"Oh no." she said, "But until Papa passed, he told me that I should wait here until someone from outside St. Mystere  
came for me."  
"But why?" asked Luke, "Why would he want someone to eat you?"

"Why not?" answered Flora, "Papa said that whoever came to me would be someone I could trust."  
"Um, I can't say I understand."  
A loud noise was heard.  
"What was that!?" exclaimed Luke.  
"Quickly!" directed the professor, "Let's go!"

The professor ran with Luke and Flora following behind him.

*****

All three of them managed to escape unharmed. Soon after, they would leave the village together. Hershel took both of them to his house.

"It's time." said Flora.  
"Time for what?" responds Luke.

Flora changed to a white and bra and panties in less than thirty seconds.

"Ah, yes." said Layton, "How could I forget?"

Hershel grabbed Flora with his mouth open wide and pulled her into his mouth. He gulped and gulped, and had completely swallowed her head in ten seconds. He grabbed her sides and pushed the girl in further. He had passed her chest. Pushing even harder, he began on her legs.

Flora's head had entered the professor's warm stomach. Her head was about to reach his digestive fluids. Hershel shoved Flora's legs into his mouth, and with one final gulp, sent the rest of her into his stomach.

Flora rested inside of his stomach, completely wet from his saliva. She felt the walls rapidly move around. Luke stared in awe.

"C-can I join her professor?" asked Luke.

"Sure." answered the professor, "Why not?"

He picked up Luke, and moved the boy to his mouth, opening it wide. Luke felt excitement has the professor brought him closer to his mouth. Luke's head was inside, then his neck, then chest, then his stomach, then his legs, and finally, his feet. Then, the professor swallowed all of his apprentice.

Luke fell down into the professor's stomach. As he was falling, Flora's mouth was opened wide, and Luke fell right in. Flora grabbed him and shoved him into her face. She gulped, and Luke remained still. Soon, she swallowed all of him.

Luke curled up inside of her belly. Flora laid back, as she began to slowly digest Luke, while the professor slowly digested her at the same time. This was the greatest day of their lives.


End file.
